1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical communication technology, and more particularly to a burst optical signal receiving device.
2. Background of the Invention
An optical communication apparatus is usually required to receive a burst optical signal, so that an optical communication physical layer circuit needs to recover the burst electric signal in shorter time, thus difficulties are brought to the practical circuit design.
The contradiction is particularly prominent in a burst optical signal receiver of an optical transceiver module of an optical line terminal in a 10-Gigabit Ethernet passive optical network (10GEPON). An optical receiving circuit of the optical transceiver module of the optical line terminal in the 10GEPON needs to receive a burst transmitter optical signal at a rate of 10.3125 Gbps from an optical network unit.
An Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 10GEPON draft (IEEE P802.3av™/D3.4, on Jun. 18, 2009) requires that the optical transceiver module of the optical line terminal recovers the burst transmitter optical signal at the rate of 10.3125 Gbps from the optical network unit into a valid electric signal within 800 nanoseconds, and requires that an optical power saturation point is higher than −6 dBm, and a sensitivity is higher than −28 dBm (a corresponding bit error rate is smaller than 10−3).
Currently, no mature chip solution can be applied to receiving the burst optical signal at the rate of 10.3125 Gbps, while an optical signal receiving chip in a point-to-point optical communication system at a rate of 10 G can only be applied to receiving continuous and stable optical signals, which cannot satisfy the requirement of the IEEE 10GEPON draft on the receiving of the burst optical signal.
In the present invention, by utilizing an optical signal receiving chip in an existing point-to-point optical communication system, working characteristics are changed through a peripheral self-built circuit, data recovery time is shortened, and a dynamic working range of an input optical signal is widened, so as to basically satisfy the requirement of the IEEE 10GEPON draft on the receiving of the burst optical signal.